I called him Sir - Challenge
by Sevryna
Summary: Christmas Eve. "I called him Sir" challenge.


Summary: Christmas Eve. "I called him Sir" challenge.

Disclaimer: The Stargate universe is not mine. I don't get any money to write this story.

Genre: Romance

 **I called him Sir**

 _December 24th had always been special for the Stargate program's teams. Most of the time, the base was on high alert or several teams were missing and the rescue missions were not finished._

 _This year, Jack O'Neill decided that this should be remedied and he ordered that extra-planetary activities be stopped on December 23rd. By the morning of Christmas Eve, all the teams were present at the base, in good health, and that was a feat that the General rejoiced. Of course, a lot of staff stayed on the base, being on call, but Jack was giving them an evening that no one was going to forget, and certainly not him..._

 _December 24th, 7:30 pm._

 _The mess was full of people when Sam came - with a smile on her lips - in the well-decorated commissary. She quickly spotted Daniel with Teal'c and Janet. Cassandra was also there for the occasion and smiled frankly at the arrival of the scientist who went to them with a decided step._

 _The SG-1 team and Janet were not on duty that night so they were all in civilian clothes, wishing to be here to participate in the first SGC party. So Sam had decided to wear black little indented down pants, a white shirt and black heels. She had a little makeup and her hair was more in order than usual. "Simple, but perfect," thought Jack, seeing her enter the commissary. As always in her presence, his heartbeat increased and he took a deep breath to calm it down a bit. He apologized to Walter and made his way to the group. Seeing them as civilians in the base was not something usual and he found - watching Sam for the umpteenth time - that it was not unpleasant at all._

 _"_ _So, how do you find the party?" he asked, smiling._

 _"_ _Very successful, Jack!" Daniel answered._

 _"_ _I think salmon toasts are particularly delicious, O'Neill," Teal'c said._

 _"_ _Thank you for this evening, Sir," Sam said, smiling._

 _"_ _My pleasure, Carter," Jack replied, his eyes sparkling._

 _They continued talking for a long time, sipping the white wine that was offered. They all smiled, even laughed regularly. Sam and Cassie were talking about college while Jack and Teal'c were discussing the last hockey game between the United States and Canada. Daniel and Janet enjoyed the event as the young couple they had been for several months now - and that Sam found absolutely adorable.-_

 _Regularly, in the room, voices rose without the group really paying attention, until the situation changed..._

 _"_ _I'm going to call my brother to wish him a happy Christmas Eve, I'll be back in a few minutes," Sam said to Cassie._

 _She walked to the exit and nearly crushed into Jack as they both went through the door._

 _"_ _Stop!" a voice shouted._

 _"_ _General, you know the tradition!"_

 _Sam froze for a few seconds before closing her eyes. She finally opened them again, her heart beating wildly, and raised her head._

 _Mistletoe. There was mistletoe. Above her and Jack. The General. Her commanding officer. She held her breath as the voices around them laughed and enjoyed the situation. She ended up looking back at Jack, who was watching her with a deep look. If she had not drunk so much wine she could have sworn to see desire. Just for one moment._

 _"_ _Carter?" Jack said, taking her out of her reverie._

 _"_ _Sir?" she asked in turn._

 _"_ _It seems we've got trapped under mistletoe."_

 _"_ _I could see that, yes," she said, biting her bottom lip._

 _At that moment she was praying for her face to keep its pale color, she did not imagine her blushing in front of half of the base._

 _"_ _Can I?" Jack just asked._

 _"_ _Yes," she replied, stopping breathing._

 _Jack stepped closer to her, lowered his head and as their lips were about to touch - at an angle that the people behind them could not see them – he stopped._

 _"_ _You can still refuse," he whispered._

 _She felt his hot breath on her lips, his intoxicating perfume and his chocolate eyes resting on her. Her heart pounding and her head losing all reason as she said with a breath:_

 _"_ _Do it."_

 _He then laid his warm lips on Sam's, and she felt herself wobble by the influx of feelings that climbed into her. His lips were so soft and sweet!_

 _As quickly as they landed on her mouth, Jack's lips moved away, leaving a panting Samantha Carter, on the verge of apoplexy, leaning against the doorframe of the commissary. Behind them she could hear some voices rising from contentment, delighted that they were both under this mistletoe. Her ocean eyes stuck in Jack's eyes and they stayed for a few seconds. Their hearts were pounding and everyone could have said that this sweet and quick kiss was more for them than a simple answer to a pledge. Really much more._

 _"_ _After you, Carter," Jack said suddenly, pointing to the hallway with his hand._

 _"_ _Thank you, Sir."_

 _Sam walked away and Jack could not tell if that "thank you" was only about letting her go first. He left in his turn under the amused eye of their friends who had not missed a crumb of what had happened._

 _"_ _Ten dollars that will help make things happen between them," Daniel said._

 _"_ _I'm with you, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said._

 _"_ _Thirty dollars they won't wait two days before kissing again," Cassie exclaimed._

 _"_ _Fifty dollars they are together tonight," Janet said, turning to the other three._

 _They all looked at her, amused, and finally continued discussing about their friends. When Jack and Sam came back, they changed their conversation and the evening continued in a good mood and laughter. When the Eve ended and the commissary emptied, the friends parted to return home, Janet, Cassie and Daniel leaving together._

 _Once in bed, Jack O'Neill had a hard time relaxing to fall asleep. What would not he give to feel Samantha Carter's lips again on his own! He did not know who had put this mistletoe there but he thanked this person._

 _Three knocks were struck at his front door and he got up quickly, wondering what might be the emergency to come to his house in the middle of the night. He opened the door and found Sam, leaning on the doorjamb with her right hand._

 _"_ _Hi, Sir."_

 _The way she had just said the last word gave him shivers. The way she stood there, with her leather jacket over her evening clothes, gave him shivers. Before he could even say a word, Sam continued:_

 _"_ _I couldn't sleep all night."_

 _She bit her lower lip and looked at him in a way that could not leave him indifferent. Was Sam Carter... teasing him?! After eight years of waiting a step from her - a slightest step that would indicate that she was ready - Jack did not hesitate: he grabbed her hand and, while closing the door behind her, slammed her on the wall and kissed her with all the passion which he was capable of._

* * *

"That's all?" a voice asked. "You called him 'Sir'?"

"I called him Sir."

"And that was enough?"

"I think I liked it," Jack O'Neill said, settling into the couch.

"You really liked it," Samantha Carter-O'Neill said, smiling at her husband.

"And you kissed her. And that's all?" No love declaration? No "I love you"?"

"Yes, that's all, little curious girl."

"Mom says I'm not curious, I inquire," the little girl replied looking at her father. "That's really all? I thought your story was romantic!"

"That's all, Miss O'Neill," Sam said as she met Jack's eyes.

His chocolate eyes were staring at her just now with so much desire that she could only bite her bottom lip at the memory of that night... Had they really told everything? No, only a tiny part...

* * *

 _Sam eagerly responded to Jack's kiss, opening her lips to let his greedy tongue tasted hers. At this touch, Sam moaned. Jack's hands now passing under her jacket were no stranger to this groan of desire and pleasure. She slipped her hands behind Jack's neck and she let herself go to the living room where Jack slowly dropped her on the couch. Their foreheads touched as their lips parted, as they resumed their jerky breath._

 _"_ _Sam..." Jack whispered._

 _"_ _I love you," she murmured in her turn, wishing to make him understand that she was sure of her choice and desires._

 _Jack gently caressed her cheek before gently regaining possession of her lips. This kiss was sweeter than the previous one, as if Jack wanted to make Sam understand the extent of her words on him. Their kiss quickly became a little more passionate, Sam taking off his black T-shirt while he undid the buttons of the young woman's shirt. When Sam's chest appeared to his eyes, he could not restrain a grunt of pleasure. Not wanting to continue in his living room, Jack took Sam's hand and they both headed towards his room. When he turned to her after reaching the room, he only saw in her eyes desire and love and he captured her soft lips again for a furious kiss, their tongues sliding one on the other in a little controlled desire. Their clothes quickly ended on the ground and it is naked, lying against each other, that they discovered each other for the first time._

 _To Sam's surprise, Jack was very sweet. He gently caressed her breasts that were already exciting when his mouth came to suck a nipple a delicately. The sensations she felt in her were incredible and she wondered if she was not going to have an orgasm in the second, just having his mouth against her breast. Her pelvis gently rubbed his member already hardened by desire and Sam could hear Jack moan over her own moans. After a few minutes, as if he wanted to make sure she was ready to receive him, Jack slid his hand through Sam's skin and sweaty tissues, snatching a shriek of pleasure that left him speechless in front of the woman's beauty he had in front of him. Then, still gently, he presented his penis against Sam's hot opening and slowly sank into her. They both moaned, their clasped hands holding each other tightly as the wave of pleasure that ran through them was strong. Jack's first back and forth were accompanied by moans from Sam, quickly transformed into screams as her nails sank into the back of her lover. When the orgasm ran through her, Jack could not help but admire her, and the "Jack" she whispered at the end eventually also bring him to ecstasy. Flowing with sweat, their hearts beating together at breakneck speed, they ended up standing next to each other, lying on their sides to look at each other. Sam had a smile that Jack did not know about her, but he knew it had to look like the one he had been wearing for several minutes as well. He got up from the bed, reached out to Sam and waited. She gave him her hand and let herself be guided by the man she loved. He took her to the bathroom where they took a shower full of love and sweetness, soaping each other to discover even better the body of the other and the sensations that resulted. They then went back to bed, Sam snuggling into Jack's arms. As her breath became more and more regular as she went to sleep, Jack watched her. His eyelids grew heavier, but before he fell into Morpheus's arms, he whispered:_

 _"_ _I love you too, Sam."_

 _In her sleep, the young woman's lips formed a smile and Jack closed his eyes, thinking it was the best Christmas ever since many years._

 _She had called him Sir... and Janet had just won fifty dollars!_

 **THE END**


End file.
